New Arrival
by JessicaLeighPhillips
Summary: Dean Winchester's life is perfect. Or so he thought. Will this new arrival change life as he knows it? Destiel.
1. Say hey

I do not own Supernatural or its characters, unfortunately.

There is a character in this story that isn't in the series; it's homage to a friend.

This is my first ever attempt at a fic, so please be patient and review! Enjoy.

The sound of his alarm clock woke Dean Winchester with a start, "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. He clicked the button, shutting the sound off. The clock read '7:00am'.

It was September the 4th, the first day back at school, 'brilliant' Dean thought to himself sarcastically.

He climbed out of his bed, not bothering to make it, and

slouched to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at his reflection. His sandy coloured hair was pointing every which way, his green eyes still half closed from lack of sleep and his face bore oddly shaped lines from where he'd been sleeping. He had not missed these early mornings.

Dean had a shower, changed into something more appropriate for school and went downstairs. He could hear his little brother watching T.V in the living room.

"Hey, Sammy." He greeted the boy 5 years his junior.

He merely got a grunt in response as Sam was too busy watching his favourite cartoon. Dean shook his head and wandered into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, I see you made it up." Dean's mother said with a smile.

"Morning mum." Dean grabbed a bowl and started to pour some cereal.

"Hey up! Who are you and what have you done with my son? You're actually up at this time?" John, Dean's father winked at his elder son. Dean replied with a grimace and sat down to chew his breakfast, 'Sure guna need the energy' Dean thought to himself.

"I need you to take your brother to school today, Dean. Got to go to work early." John said while ruffling Deans hair.

"Sure dad."

Dean finished his cereal and collected his things, "Sammy come on, time for school!"

Sam rushed to his room and grabbed his bag, "Ready!" He called, barely hiding his excitement for school.

"Nerd." Dean joking, shoving his brother teasingly.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" The brothers loved their little banter.

They said their goodbyes, shut the door behind them and climbed into Dean's baby, his Impala. With some classic AC/DC blasting out, Dean singing along and Sam cringing in his seat, they drove to school.

"Be good Sammy" Dean warned his little brother, he adored this boy so much.

"You know me Dean, nerd and a half!" Sam grinned as he ran off to greet his friends.

Dean chuckled to himself just as a swarm of people rushed up to him, being the most popular kid in school isn't all what it's cracked up to be.

"Hey Dean!"

"How was your summer?"

"I missed you!"

"What did you do?"

Dean sighed heavily, he was expecting this. He didn't even respond. He just gave a look to his two best friends and they knew exactly what to do.

"Guys, guys, guys! Give the dude some space!" Adam yelled.

"Seriously, piss off." Gabriel moaned.

The crowd got the hint and sulked off to catch up on the latest gossip.

"Thanks." Dean replied, breathing deeply.

"Oh my God! It's Dean Winchester!" A high-pitched shriek came from behind the three amigos.

They turned and let out a relieved laugh once they'd seen who it was.

Elle gave a wink at Dean and quickly pecked Gabriel on the lips.

"Hey, Elle." Dean greeted.

A bell chimed, signalling first period, Dean, Adam, Gabriel and Elle sauntered off to their first lessons. Dean had Physics and the other three had Math. They said their goodbyes and entered the classrooms.

Dean quizzed on where to sit until he saw the blushing, giggling girls at the back who were staring right at him helped him make his decision. He sat right at the front, with his head in his hands, 'first day and first lesson' he thought to himself, 'It'll all die down soon enough.'

The booming voice of Mr. Rufus made Dean look up, "Welcome back class. We have a new edition to our class this year, everyone say hi to Castiel Novak."

Murmured 'hellos' were said and no one paid any attention to his bizarre name, they were used to weird names, heck, they had a Zachariah, Chuck and Lilith for God's sake.

The boy of the name Castiel was staring awkwardly at his feet, he was wearing a beige trench coat and his hair was the blackest of blacks.

Mr. Rufus allocated Castiel to the only empty seat in the class, next to Dean.

Castiel wandered over and gave Dean a nervous, half smile.

Dean replied with a nod and focused his attention back to the teacher.

The class seemed to drag and when the bell finally rung for second period, he noticed Castiel frowning at a map that lay in front of his him.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

Castiel jumped with the sound of a voice so close to him, "Oh, urm, no I don't think that I am…"

Dean waited for him to say more, but when he didn't Dean prompted him, "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, well my timetable says I have English next with a Mrs. Mills, but I don't understand this map."

"Well, for one, it's the wrong way," Dean slid the paper around, "And I'm headed in that direction anyway, so you can walk with me, if you'd like?"

Castiel blinked and politely accepted his request.

As they walked to their next destination, Dean tried to make conversation, "So, Castiel, can I call you Cas instead?"

"Yes, you may." Castiel had never had a nickname before.

"Cheers. So, Cas, where you from?"

"Up North"

"Huh. What made you come to Lawrence then?"

"My father got a business opportunity."

"Oh cool. My dad's a mechanic, what does yours do?"

"He's the boss of a business, controls what they do and stuff."

"Oh. Any other family?"

"Two older brothers, you?"

"A younger brother."

Dean gave up with the small talk and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Dean pointed to Mrs. Mills' room,

"Thanks Dean," Cas smiled.

Dean nodded and walked into his own classroom, thoughts about this new kid whizzing about in his brain.


	2. This isn't over

Thank you for the reviews etc guys!

This chapter's not very good as it's just a filler one to lead onto other events.

Enjoy!

P.s I do not own Supernatural or its characters *sigh*

Chapter Two

"This food is disgusting, it's barely edible! I mean how many carbs is there in this?" Elle was waving her plate under Gabriel's nose.

It was lunch time and the school's choice of food wasn't exactly the best.

"How on earth am I meant to know? Just shut up and eat it!"

Elle gave her boyfriend a look that made Gabriel retract his last comment.

"Sorry babe, I'm hungry and a hungry moi makes an angry moi."

Dean watched the duo and smiled to himself, hoping that one day he'll find someone too.

"Watch it dork!" An angry voice yelled out. Dean turned to see what was happening, hoping for some action to liven up the day. He saw Zachariah, the schools bully, towering over someone and pointing a finger in their face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Cried a familiar little voice.

"Yeah well, open your eyes damn it!" The bully walked away, exposing the frightened figure of Cas. This doesn't exactly scream out 'Welcome to Truman High!' Dean thought to himself. Dean sighed, heaved himself up from his seat and walked over to where Cas was still standing.

"Hey, Cas. Ignore Zach; he's a down right dick." He nodded his head towards where he was perched just a few seconds ago, hinting to Cas to follow him to where his friends sat.

As they reached the crimson red table, everyone looked up quizzingly, "Everyone, this is Cas, he's new" Dean introduced. "Cas, this is Gabriel, Chuck, Adam, Elle and Meg."

"Hello." Cas looked at each of them smiling. They each gave a smile in return.

Lunched resumed and they all asked questions here there and everywhere and Cas replied to every single one. Finding the limelight intriguing, yet terrifying.

The bell chimed again and they all made their way to lessons.

"Oh!" Cas cried, his rucksack had opened and his belongings flew out all over the floor.

"You guys go on, I'll help him." Dean said as Cas looked at him thankful.

Dean bent down and scooped up some books, he passed them into Cas' awaiting hands and smiled.

"You and my brother would be two peas in a pod."

"He likes school too then?"

"Like is an understatement." Dean chuckled and began to walk off and had a sudden thought, "Hey Cas? Fancy coming to Harvelle's tonight with us lot?"

Castiel looked confused, "Harvelle's?"

"Yeah! It's the only decent place in this stinking town, plus Jo's always there, it's her mothers place." Dean's thoughts seemed to tail off.

Cas chuckled, "I'd love to come Dean."

"Great, meet be by my car after school, you can't miss it, it's a black Chevy Impala."

Cas nodded, hiding the fact he didn't have a clue what that meant.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cas looked around the parking lot, attempting to find Dean, so far no luck.

"You must be Cas!" A voice came from behind.

Cas turned, not recognising the brown haired boy standing before him, "Hello?"

"I'm Sam! Dean's brother! He told me to keep an eye out for a boy in a trench coat, pretty easy to spot as you're the only one who wears one."

Just as Cas was about to respond, Sam was practically wrestled to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Heya Sammy!" Dean climbed of his younger brother, smiling smugly.

"It's Sam!" Sam heaved himself of the floor, obviously used to this interaction with his brother. His face showed no signs of pain.

"You ready Cas?"

Cas nodded, followed the brothers to a shiny, black muscle car and sat in the back.

"Cover your ears." Sam groaned, actually laughing when Cas did just that, "Not literally Cas!"

Cas frowned but removed his delicate hands from his ears.

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Dean bellowed, clearly enjoying Sam's reaction. Cas was rather confused, Sam wasn't in pain when Dean hurled him onto concrete but he seemed to be in pain with his singing? Strange.

They pulled up in front of a muddy brown coloured, wooden bar with 'Harvelles' written in big, crimson writing on the front. Kids were hanging around outside, laughing and joking. This is clearly the place to be.

Sam rushed out to greet his friends and Dean turned to look at Cas, "Lets go."

The two boys entered the bar and Cas looked around in horror, "Dean, I don't think it's appropriate for us to be in a bar!"

"Untwist your knickers dude; they don't serve us alcohol or anything." Cas seemed more relaxed at this. Dean led them over to a table where Elle and Gabe were practically sucking each others face.

"Eh hem." Dean smirked.

The couple pulled apart, not even embarrassed, "Hey Dean. Hey Cas!" Elle smiled.

Cas returned the smile and sat on a stool opposite Gabriel. He noticed Dean staring at a blonde girl who was wiping down the tables. He made his way over to her, aware of the eyes on him.

"Hey Jo." Dean approached.

"Dean." Jo replied, too busy to acknowledge his intentions.

"Sooo…" Dean was lost for words. Gosh, she was gorgeous! Any other girl in the school was falling head over heels for him, but Jo won't even bat an eyelash!

"Dean, look, I'm working." Jo paused, eyebrows raised.

"Right, I'll, uh, come back later then?" Jo didn't even respond.

Dean drifted back to where his friends sat and couldn't believe what just happened. A girl just practically rejected him, Dean fucking Winchester!

"Loosing your mojo man?" Gabriel joked.

"Shut it." Dean grimaced.

Cas was staring from Gabe to Dean, clearly not understanding what just happened.

"He's Mr big hero, Cas. Every girl wants a piece of his sweet ass." Gabriel explained, "But apparently, not Jo."

At that point Dean lobbed one of the chips Elle was eating right in-between Gabe's eyes. This cheered Dean up incredibly.

As Gabriel wiped the remains of the chip on his nose, the entrance door swung open with an almighty bang. Dean spun around to see Adam wide eyed, his eyes searching for something. That something was Dean. Adam frantically ran over, "Dean! Damn it! Sam, Zach, fight!" Adam was out of breath and trying to tell Dean some big news.

"Woah, slow your roll buddy. What's up?"

"Zach's trying to pick a fight with Sam!" Dean didn't need to hear any more, he was out that door before you could say 'pudding'.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Even though Sam Winchester was significantly taller than Zachariah, he was still flinching at every word Zach said.

"You ever do that again and I'll kill you!" Zach bellowed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sam apologised.

Dean was marching over to where the boys stood, the others hot on his trail, and forced himself in-between them.

"Okay, show's over guys. Go find something better to do Zach."

Elle ran over and grabbed Sam as if to protect him from any danger.

"Maybe this is what I want to do?"

"Oh, really?" Dean stared.

"Are you suggesting you want to take his place?" Zach chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah maybe I do."

"You're nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass!"

Dean squared up to Zach, attempting to intimidate him, "You _**ever **_threaten Sammy again, I will end you and no, I'm not bluffing."

There was a pause as the boys stared at each other and kept their grounds.

Zach's eyes squinted and he turned to walk away in defeat but his expression read 'this isn't over'.


	3. Bonding

It's been a while since I've updated, sorry guys! Been majorly busy with exams etc.

But here we go, chapter 3 of my super duper fanfic;)

Once again, I do not own Supernatural or its characters *cries*

I apologise that this chapter is rather short aswell!

Chapter 3

Dean drove Cas home in silence, tension hung in the air between Sam and Dean.

The brothers pulled up into their own drive and Sam shot out the door and into their home, avoiding his parents curious looks.

Dean sighed and followed after his brother.

"Dean? What's going on?" Their mother enquired

Dean just shook his head and ran up the stairs, "Sammy? Come on, open your door."

Sam sat on the other side of his door crying silent tears and wishing to be left alone.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean yelled while literally kicking the door open.

"What the-?" Sam yelped.

"Never under estimate me jerk. Now tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Sam turned to hide his face.

"Don't play games with me Sammy, sit."

Sam obeyed his brother and perched on the edge of his bed as Dean kneeled in front of him.

"Sam…"

"I just, I just feel useless." Dean frowned and Sam look at his face, sighing, "I'm a big kid yeah? But I couldn't even stand up to Zach! No girl is ever going to want me as their boyfriend. I'm a freak. I've got a lot to live up to! Look at you! You're like, the perfect guy."

Dean let out a giggle of disbelief, "The perfect guy? Are you kidding me? I treat women like crap, I flirt with them, use them for my own benefits and then ditch 'em."

"Yeah well, they don't seem to care and want more of you"

"What's this really about Sammy? Is it Jess?"

"Well yeah, you know how much I like her, heck everyone does! But no matter what I do, I never seem to be good enough."

Dean just shook his head, "Who cares? You're you Sam, if she doesn't like you for you, then, screw her right? Besides, we all know you don't swing that way and you like men" He joked.

Sam chuckled, "More like we all know you like men" he joked back.

"Come on, let's go play some football"

The brothers left Sam's room and went out in the garden but Sam's last words kept playing in Dean's head…


	4. Changed

Sooo, HEY GUYS! I'm so so so sorry for hardly updating! Had no idea so many people were reading haha!

I shall update more often!

WOOOO SO I PASSED ALL OF MY EXAMS, GO ME!

Anywayssssssss, I do not own Supernatural or its characters…I'm just mentally dating them all.

Chapter 4.

A few months had passed since Dean and Sam's run-in with Zach and not much had changed, Sam was still a nerd, Dean still ran the school, Cas was still considered strange and Zach was still a dick, but one thing had, in fact, changed a lot.

*DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* the bell sounded to mark the end of yet another day at school.

Dean scuffled along the corridors, dying to get home and out of this hell-hole.

"DEAN, WAIT UP" cried a familiar voice.

Dean turned and saw Cas sprinting towards him, Dean felt himself grinning and tried to contain it.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Can I have a ride home?"

Dean just stared at him.

"Aw, come on man, it won't happen again, promise!" Cas smirked.

Dean just shook his head and motioned for him to follow. Cas squealed and skipped after him causing Dean to giggle.

'At least Sammy will be with us this time' Dean thought to himself.

"DEAN, I'm going to Jess' for tea, I'm walking home with her" Sam greeted his big brother.

Shit.

Dean felt himself panicking, he can't turn Cas down now he's aready said yes.

Shit.

Cas and Dean got into his beloved Impala and Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas blasted out as they drove away from school.

The boys made small talk and awkwardness was obviously in the atmosphere. They pulled up outside Cas' house and Dean felt his palms start sweating, Cas looked over to him and frowned. Dean's hands were glued to the steering wheel and eyes straight ahead.

Cas shook his head, sighed, got out the car and slammed the door causing Dean to jump.

"MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMN MIND" Cas screamed and stormed off into his house.


	5. Make up your mind

And here is what you've all been waiting for, Destiel!

I do apologise but I suck at writing this, so there's virtually no detail haha.

I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

Chapter 5

Dean stared after Cas and felt himself shut off baby, hit his head on the steering wheel and groaned.

"Damn it!"

He climbed out and knocked on Cas' font door,

"What do you wan-" Cas was cut off with Dean's lips being thrown onto his own,

"I want you." Dean sighed.

Cas blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Dean looked at Cas wide eyed, "I'm sorry!"

Cas shook his head, "Don't apologise," he smirked, took Deans hand and led him to his bedroom.

What happened next was one of the best things either of the boys had ever experienced, Dean had been taught all his life that what they were doing was wrong but all he could think was that it was so right. Sex, happiness, sex, love, sex, joy and more sex.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN.

Dean was awoken to his mobile ringing, "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" Cas chuckled down the other end.

"Ughhhh"

Cas hung up and Dean realised the time, shit he was late. It was 12:45pm and he was meeting Cas at 1pm to hang out.

Dean rose out of bed, put on some clothes and placed a gum in his mouth to make up for not brushing his teeth, he sprinted out the door, waving to Sammy and his parents and drove to their meeting point.

Cas was sat on the table of a picnic bench with his eyes closed catching some rays from the sun,

"Boo!" Dean giggled while leaping on him,

"Argh! Get off me assbutt!"

"Assbutt?" Dean quizzed and got off of him.

Cas just poked his tongue out and went back to what he was doing. Dean gazed at him, admiring his beauty, "What's going on here Cas?"

"Well, at the moment I am attempting to catch some colour."

"Cas…you know what I mean."

"Well that depends, what do you think is going on?"

"I like you Cas, I do. I really like you, but, I don't understand, I like T and A!"

Cas turned and frowned.

"Tits and ass Cas! Tits and ass."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means I don't know"

"Dean, it's been 3 months, we've been doing whatever this is for 3 months! You can't be like this now."

"I'm scared Cas, what if someone finds out?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"NO! Not of you! Never. You wouldn't understand."

"Right, because you're Mr Perfect yeah?"

"Oh Cas, shut up."

Cas chuckled in disbelief, "Call me when you've figured it all out." And he left.

Dean just swore and punched a hole into the picnic table.

He had messed up big time.


	6. Secret

CHAPTER SIX,

HI GUYS, hope you all haven't forgotten about me and this fanfic!;)

It had been 3 weeks since Dean and Cas had acknowledged each other's existence. Dean felt the guilt eating him up from the inside and Cas felt a lump in his throat every time he even heard the word 'Dean'.

Sam and Jess on the other hand, were doing great and have been dating for almost 4 months. Young love at its best.

It was midday on a Friday so the day was going pretty slow, Dean was sat on one end of the canteen with all the jocks and the hot girls and Cas was on the other with the nerds. Each wanting to steal a glance in the others direction but scared at what might happen.

Cas was sat talking to Becky, a chatty blonde girl who had an obsession with Sam, Cas was pretending to listen intently and laugh at the right moments to convince Dean he was better off without him. Dean was sat with the usual crowd, Gabriel, Elle, Adam when his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was from Zachariah: _I know your secret._ And it came with a photo of him and Cas kissing in his doorway. Dean's head shot up, not looking for Zach, but for Cas and saw his expression mirrored on his. Cas cleared his throat and slowly looked towards Dean and stared at him.

"Dude, what's up?" Gabriel asked.

Dean just shook his head and got up, walked towards the door, passing Cas on the way out and Cas could've sworn he saw Dean wink at him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN.

It was home time and everyone was making their way towards Harvelle's. Dean picked up Sam and Jess and drove them there, parked up and walked inside telling Sam they're leaving at 10.

Dean looked around, searching for someone, anyone, so he didn't look like such a loner. He caught Jo's eye and he didn't feel that twinge in his body that he used to feel when he saw her, she frowned, tilted her head and beckoned him forward. Dean obliged and followed her to the backroom,

"Alright, spill."

Dean felt his brows frown.

"You're not hitting on me, what's happened? Oh my god. Finally!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh honey, I knew all along you weren't straight."

Dean took a step back, "Wha-no-wha-no-what are you on about?!"

Jo chuckled, "It's okay Dean, I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me." She winked.

Secret.

Secret.

Why is it a secret?

Clearly was obvious to Jo, how though? He even managed to fool himself for years.

But Cas, Cas was something special.

Special.

Special.

Secret.

No.

Dean felt his pocket vibrate, "_Guess who's going to tell everyone your secret"._

Jo looked over his shoulder, touched his hand and smiled at Dean, "You know what to do."

He marched out the room after giving her a peck on the cheek, stormed past Gabriel who called after him and realised his best friend was on a mission, quickly taking to his heels with Elle straight behind them and outside to find practically the whole school stood in a crowd.

What Dean saw after squirming through the crowd was a sight he never wanted to see.

Cas.

And Sammy.

Being beaten to a pulp.

By Zachariah.

With the whole school watching.


	7. Truth

CHAPTER SEVEN

FINAL CHAPTER GUYS:'(

Thank you so much to everyone who's continued to read even after my terrible timing!

Love you all xxx

Jessiee_leigh

Dean, Gabriel and Elle just stood there in horror; everyone's eyes fell on Dean, wondering what his next move will be. As expected, he lunged, full pelt at Zach. Cas was pulling Sam up and Jess ran over to help. Meanwhile, Dean and Zach were pure fist fighting, Elle was crying and holding Gabriel back from joining in. The whole school were cheering, videoing and betting. Cas pulled Zach off of Dean and the two faced Zach rearing to go another round when Zach relaxed and started laughing, Dean looked confused but Cas and Sam knew what was going to happen.

"Don't. Please." Cas begged.

"What? Don't want everyone to know your secret?! Your little 'friend' came to your brother's rescue, how adorable and you came to his. Where's your little bodyguard?" Zach chuckled and looked at Gabriel who was about ready to murder him but Elle kept a tight restrain on him, "He won't be there much longer Deano."

It had all fell silent, everyone was listening intently, by which point Jo had wriggled to be by Elle and nodded at Dean with a sweet smile.

Dean straightened up, "What secret? I don't have any."

Cas turned to look at him, more confused than ever.

"I've had my mistakes, my thrills and enough experience with dicks like you to know when to care or not and frankly I couldn't give two shits what anyone thinks. In fact I'll tell them all myself. No. I'll show them."

And with that, Dean turned to Cas, grabbed his face and kissed him. In front of the whole school.

Everyone gasped, some of the girls stifled a cry, Jo, Sam, Jess and Elle cheered and Gabriel's jaw was currently on the floor.

Dean released Cas, "Happy now? All of you can fuck off, who cares? I like Cas. And he likes me. Whoop-de-frickin-do."

Zach stood there gobsmacked, Dean just stared at him and Sam walked over with Jess' hand in his,

"You're just a bully, a big, fat, bully who has nothing better to do than make others feel like shit, well enough is enough, everyone is different, and no one is perfect, get over it. Jerk." He went and stood next to his big brother and took his hand with his free one.

Dean had a tear in his eye, God he loved that boy.

He took Cas' hand in his and turned to look at Jo, Elle and Gabriel. Elle and Jo walked over and Elle did a little skip and whoop in front of Zach to rub it in that he's been beaten.

Gabriel managed to sort himself out and approached Dean, "So, uh, you're gay then?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

Gabe turned to Zach and punched him square in between the eyes and went and stood on the other side of Elle. Dean smiled to himself and sighed a sigh of relief.

But then something happened, something amazing, eventually people started coming to stand by Dean; Adam, Becky, Chuck, Gordon, Meg…the whole school.

Dean just looked in amazement and squeezed Cas' hand.

He walked forward and held out a hand to Zach, Zach just looked at it in disgust and Dean raised his eyebrows. Zach took it and Dean clapped his shoulder when he was upright, turned to look at everyone and walked back into the bar with Cas, Sam, Elle, Gabriel, Jo and Jess, ready to start his new life with Cas.

Destiel.


End file.
